Finally
by K3IR
Summary: Set after Love and War: Part 2. What happens after Mal walks away from the gravestone? It's Maltara cuteness. Of course. Because there is nothing better.


**You guys were so sweet with the reviews on Aftermath, thank you all so much! :3**

**Okay. I'm gonna be honest and say that I 50% loved the latest episode and 50% hated it, and that I like my version better. Why? BECAUSE NO ONE DIES! D:  
I'm not going to ruin it for you if you haven't played it. But be expected to feel sad, maybe even cry a little. No, it isn't any of the main characters or Maria or Amy. But honestly, you should have all seen it coming.  
This is only a one-shot. But please, enjoy (:**

xXx

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You leave Mal at the gravestone and head down the slope towards his car, only just realizing the car is locked, you shove your hands in your jacket pocket and lean back against the car, watching Mal. You can see him talking, smiling; he pulls something small out of his trouser pocket, and puts it on the gravestone. You can see the blue and white colours of a police car, you smile, remembering when he let you in and told you about how his dad always sent him a toy car for his birthday. You keep watching Mal; he says one last thing to the gravestone then walks away, not looking back.

He smiles when he walks up to you, he pulls you towards him, by your hand, and into a warm embrace. You're thankful that he does this, not only because you love it when he hugs you, but also because you were starting to lose the feeling on the tip of your nose and everywhere else due to the cold weather.

"You ready?" you look up at him, still wrapped up in his arms.

"Let's go." He smiles, looking down at you, kissing your forehead before you pull apart.

xXx

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You pull into the parking lot of the SFPD, your hand stays on the gear stick for a few seconds longer than it should, and of course Natara notices this. She leans over, putting her hand on top of yours and giving it a light squeeze.

"You don't have to come in today. Anders said you could start back next week, take a week off to get things together." She tells you, eyes full of worry.

"I'm fine." You inform her.

She gives you a small nod before releasing your hand and getting out of the car, walking up the steps of the precinct. You wait five minutes before entering, you don't get why she's acting so jumpy, you use to carpool with each other all the time, apparently its 'different' now, and she doesn't want anyone to suspect anything. You have a quiet chuckle to yourself, remembering the hour long argument you had over the topic. In the end she won, of course, she bribed you with sex and kisses; naturally you had to agree with her after that. You're only human after all.

You walk up the steps of the precinct, thermos in hand, you move your left hand to put around the thermos as well, relishing the small warmth it gives you. You walk in through the double doors to see the glum faces of the police officers, doing paperwork, running past you on call outs, or bringing in suspects. A few officers give you smiles and nods, welcoming you back. You nod and smile at them, a genuine smile. You walk over to the break room and sit down on the lounge, not bothering to check if anyone was in there.

"Detective Fallon." A familiar voice booms.

"Anders." You look up, giving a small nod to the man walking towards you, just to tower over your body.

"We've missed you around here." He informs you.

"I missed you too Anders." You smile at him.

He rolls his eyes and walks out of the room, coffee cup in hand, barging past Natara.

"You couldn't have been in here for more than two minutes, and you already managed to piss Anders off. Nice going." She smiles at you, coming to stand in front of you, between your legs.

"I do try." You reply, smiling up at her, placing your hands behind her knees. She smiles down at you still, bringing her hands around and placing them on the back of your neck, playing with the little hairs you have there, you pull her towards you, just a bit, considering how close you two already are, you lean your head forward, leaning it against her stomach, you close your eyes for a second, she's putting you to sleep, tickling the back of your neck. You smile and sigh, enjoying the moment.

"Did you sleep last night?" she asks you, you can feel the vibrations of her voice against your forehead as they move through her body.

"A little." You tell her.

"Mal…"

"Not really." You admit, not looking up at her, your forehead still pressed into her stomach.

She runs her fingers along the back of your neck for a few more minutes before you both decide that you've been in here long enough and should probably get back to work. You walk out of the break room together, a few more officers smile and nod in your direction, you smile back at them.

"Are there any new cases?" you ask her, once you both sit back at your joining desks in the office.

"Not that I'm aware of." Is her reply.

"Huh?" is the only thing you can say.

"I've been working your case since you were kidnapped. When I say I didn't stop looking, I meant it." She tells you, looking you in the eye for a split second, before looking away and sitting down at her desk.

You feel guilty, you remember Blaise telling you in the hospital when you got back that Natara hadn't stopped working, hadn't been eating or sleeping. Now that you think about it, she looks thinner then she was when you were taken. She looks up at you, she caught you staring.

"What?" she asks.

"Did you eat breakfast?" you ask her.

"No, why?" she asks, confused and taken back by the sudden question.

"You should." You tell her.

"Yes dad." She smiles at you.

"Okay. First, that's gross; I'm not that old, or rich. Second, we're going to get breakfast, I don't care if you just get a donut, you need something to eat."

Her brows furrow and she cocks her head to the side, you refrain from telling her how young and innocent it makes her look. You give her 'the look' and she rolls her eyes and gets up, you follow her out the doors, grabbing your jackets along the way, and walk down the front steps of the precinct, walking down the street to the coffee vender. You both smile at the man as you order, thanking him for the coffee and bagel, and walking back towards the precinct, the coffees in your right hand, the bagels in her left, you walk towards the precinct, hand in hand.

xXx

_**You are now Special Agent Natara Williams**_

You're about to finish the stack of paperwork that you refused to do when Mal went missing, cursing yourself now for doing so back then. You have one more sheet to go, thanking the psycho's of San Francisco that they didn't go all serial killer on her today. You finish the last sentence of your last sheet, feeling accomplished as you turn off your desk light, grab your jacket, and head out of the small office into the bullpen, where the night shift officers and detectives are just walking in, you say goodnight to some of them, walking down the front steps of the precinct.

_To: Mal_

_Where are you?_

_From: Mal_

_Pulling up now_

You look up from your phone to see Mal pull the car up, stopping the passenger door right in front of you, you're about to open it, when he opens it from the inside for you.

"Thanks." You smile at him warmly, getting into the car.

"Do you want to get Chinese on the way home?" he asks you.

"I just want to go home and sleep." You tell him, leaning your head back against the head rest, closing your eyes to make a point.

He laughs at you, "Ha, okay then. Home it is."

You drive towards your apartment, where Mal is staying as well; still apartment hunting considering his got blown up. You stare out your window, looking up at the tall office and apartment buildings, watching the neon lights of some restaurants stream past, you press the button that winds down your window, closing your eyes and inhaling the fresh air as the wind whips through the window, tangling up your hair.

"Can we make a detour?" you ask, turning to Mal, who you notice has been staring at you. You consider telling him it's probably dangerous to stare at you, while he should be staring at the road, but you don't. Because you like it when he stares at you, even though then end outcome could end in your car wrapping around a tree.

"Sure, where are we detouring?" he asks you.

"The beach." You reply.

He smiles and nods, as he turns his blinker on to make a left at the set of lights. You drive past the sand and the water of the beach, watching the waves make their way up the sand; you smile at how peaceful it all looks. Before you know it though, Mal's pulled up outside your apartment, he walks around to the passenger side of the car, just as you're undoing your seatbelt, and he opens the door for you. You're eyes feel like they could drop shut from exhaustion at any second, Mal notices and wraps his arm around your waste, shutting the car door and locking it, you both walk up the steps into the apartment.

xXx

_**You are now Detective Mal Fallon**_

You walk Natara into the apartment, while you shut the door, she kicks off her shoes, she stands idly, waiting for you to walk with her to the bedroom. You walk up behind her, wrapping your arms around her waist, leading her towards the bedroom.

She groans, leaning her head back onto your shoulder, "stay with me tonight?" she asks you. You nod, kissing the side of her neck in reply. Once her knees come into contact with her side of the bed, she flops down onto it, you smile at her, and peels open one eye and looks up at you, expectantly. You walk around the other side of the bed, stripping down into your undershirt and boxers, relying on the heater to keep you warm tonight.

You make your way to her side of the bed, she's facing away from you, so you wrap her in your arms from behind. She relaxes in your grip and sighs contently.

You hear her breath even out and you're just about to fall asleep yourself when you hear her mumble, "I'm glad you're back."

You smile into her hair, kissing the back of her head, "me too." You mumble back to her.

It isn't even three minutes later that you've fallen asleep as well, finally not plagued with nightmares. You fall into a peaceful sleep.

Finally.

xXx

**I don't really like the ending. But it'll do. It's late. I'm sleepy. Night night (:**

**Please review :3**


End file.
